


Женская лига

by Ariabart



Category: Tytania
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждая женщина, знакомая с проблемами ведения домашнего хозяйства, близка к тому, чтобы понимать проблемы управления страной. (c)<br/>Маргарет Тэтчер</p>
            </blockquote>





	Женская лига

Франсия привыкла, что ей либо завидовали, либо ее жалели. Завидовали все особы женского пола в возрасте от 9 до 67 лет, влюбленные в лорда Жуслана (как правило, на расстоянии). Жалели все те, кто знал лорда Жуслана поближе (особенно особы женского пола в возрасте от 20 до 25 лет, знающие лорда Жуслана очень близко. Хоть и недолго).

Сама Франсия считала, что ей повезло.

Постоянно появляющиеся и исчезающие девушки неприятностей не доставляли. Как правило, они были хорошо воспитаны и чувствовали себя очень неловко в присутствии Франсии. Из-за этого ими было очень легко помыкать.

Нельзя было сказать, что лорд Жуслан после своих романов к ней возвращался. Он, собственно говоря, никуда не уходил.

Как и его кузен, лорд Ариабарт.

И вот именно поэтому Франсия считала, что ей действительно повезло. Лорд Жуслан и лорд Ариабарт были очень умными, искушенными в политике и собаку съевшими в различного рода интригах мужчинами. И ими было так просто манипулировать при помощи скромного взгляда, мягкого тихого голоса и вовремя поданных идей. С ними двумя Франсия могла делать _все, что хотела_.

Особенно, когда заставала их так.

\- Что? Где? - подскочил Жуслан, когда Франсия укрыла их пледом.

\- Все в порядке, лорд Жуслан.

\- А... Я заснул?

Франсия едва не закатила глаза.

_Ты всегда засыпаешь, когда вы с Ариабартом приезжаете с совещания, запираетесь в кабинете (или в любом другом месте, до которого сумеете добраться) и трахаетесь до потери сознания._

\- Да, лорд Жуслан, - она подняла с пола рубашку. Судя по отсутствию половины пуговиц, принадлежала она Ариабарту. У того они подозрительно быстро отрывались.

Жуслан вздохнул и обнял Ариабарта (как знала Франсия, того сейчас не разбудит даже холодный душ . Они с Жусланом как-то пытались.)

\- Все в порядке, да? - сонно переспросил он.

\- Да, лорд Жуслан. Вот только...

\- Ммм? - Вы уже решили, кто будет назначен на пост командующего новой базой?

\- Франсия... Я же сплю... - пробормотал Жуслан, устроившись щекой на плече Ариабарта. - Я потом...

\- Пошлите туда вице-адмирала Рейта, - предложила Франсия.

\- Ага...

Жуслан уснул. Франсия критически осмотрела диванчик, на котором устроились кузены - довольно удобный и выспаться на нем получится. Значит, можно не будить Жуслана, чтоб велеть ему перейти в спальню. И Ариабарта перевести.

Она ушла, довольно улыбаясь. Завтра утром Жуслан будет уверен, что сам принял решение. Он предложит кандидатуру Рейта, ее примут, и у Жуслана появится еще один обожатель... т.е. должник в высшем командовании флота. А если учесть, что все это командование поголовно боготворит Ариабарта...

Франсия напевала всю дорогу до своей комнаты.

***

Примерно раз в неделю она встречалась с остальными. Спутницы правящей верхушки, "женское командование Ураниборга", как в шутку называл их Жуслан (не подозревая, что в каждой шутке есть доля шутки) шли в одно и то же кафе, куда пускали только избранных и можно было не опасаться неприятных встреч. Кроме того, в этом кафе были защищенные от прослушивания кабинетики. И потрясающий низкокалорийный горячий шоколад.

Бианка, одна из... неофициальных супруг лорда Аджимана, аккуратно выбирала ложечкой вишенки из бокала. Она была из тех счастливиц, которые могли есть что угодно и не полнеть. Вот и сейчас - Франсия с завистью посмотрела на огромную порцию мороженого (с кусочками фруктов, шоколадной крошкой и горой сливок), поставленную перед Бианкой, и со вздохом отпила глоток своего полезного сока.

\- Как ваши дела, моя дорогая?

\- Просто отлично, - Франсия лучезарно улыбнулась.

\- Насколько я знаю, на этой неделе все спокойно и нам нет необходимости что-то предпринимать.

То есть Аджиман уверен, что в Империи все тихо, перевела про себя Франсия. Вот и хорошо. Если Безземельный Лорд так считает, то все действительно спокойно.

\- Но в скором времени может возникнуть еще один мелкий локальный конфликт, - Алиенора, другая... неофициальная супруга лорда Аджимана.

Опять она на диете, подумала Франсия, заметив, что та пьет уже третий стакан минеральной воды.

\- Да?

\- Эурия отказывается сотрудничать.

\- Боже мой, где это? - пробормотала Франсия.

\- Мы наверняка об этом узнаем, когда лорд Ариабарт оттуда вернется, - кисло сказала Неферт, одна из... очень неофициальных супруг лорда Залиша.

\- Разве туда полетит не лорд Залиш? - Франсия уже прикидывала, чем это грозит лично ей. Жуслан в отсутствии брата иногда становился совершенно невыносим.

\- Нет, он вчера весь вечер возмущался, что Ариабарта постоянно предпочитают ему.

Франсия представила, что Неферт вчера пришлось выслушать и сочувственно вздохнула. Да, ей-то, в отличие от Неферт, повезло.

\- Я слышала... лорд Аджиман недоволен лордом Ариабартом, - ехидно сказала Алиенора, наблюдая за Франсией.

\- В самом деле? Почему?

\- Он слишком высокого о себе мнения.

На самом деле он до такой степени уверен в собственной непогрешимости, так что мне иногда хочется стукнуть его чем-нибудь потяжелее, пока это не сделал кто-нибудь другой, мысленно возразила Франсия.

\- У него есть на это все основания, разве нет? Ни одного проигранного сражения...

\- А было бы полезно, если бы он хоть раз... - Неферт наткнулась на взгляд Франсии и замолчала.

\- Я тоже так считаю, - Бианка кивнула и выскребла из бокала последние капли мороженого. - Как раз сейчас это очень удобно.

Франсия покачала головой:

\- Если Титания проиграет какой-то малоизвестной планетке, будет скандал!

\- Не такой, как если Титания проиграет сильному противнику. Эурия настолько незначительная сила, что все сочтут это случайностью. И следующая же победа Титании расставит все по своим местам. А лорд Ариабарт немного придет в себя... будем надеяться. Я уже связалась с моей бывшей соученицей... Она вышла замуж за главного инженера компании "Горн индастриз". Они как раз разрабатывают новое секретное оружие, и им очень хочется его испытать.

\- Это не те новые орудия Вайгельта? Я про них тоже слышала. От моей маникюрши. Она замужем за одним из бывших разработчиков, - Алиенора прекратила рыться в сумочке и вытащила пудреницу. - Но они же взрываются сразу после применения!

\- Дорогая, - улыбнулась Бианка, - я же не дам противникам Титании по-настоящему эффективное оружие!

\- Проблема в том, что у правительства Эурии и Титании тайная договоренность, - сказала Алиенора. - Они уже решили, что Эурия проиграет.

\- Правда? Этого он мне не говорил... - Бианка задумалась. - Ничего страшного. Я уже примерно знаю, что нужно сделать...

\- Если бы мы еще знали, чего можно ждать от лорда Идриса, - вздохнула Неферт.

\- Ничего хорошего, - желчно сказала Алиенора. (Идрис как-то посмел критически отозваться о ее новой прическе.)

\- Ну что вы... Он очень... - Франсия попыталась вспомнить хоть что-то положительное о Идрисе.

\- Самодовольный мальчишка. Если Ариабарта еще можно привести в себя, то его только могила исправит, - Алиенора была очень злопамятной.

\- Ему не хватает...

\- Ремня в детстве!

-... женского влияния!

\- Увольте! Даже думать не хочу о том, кто ему подойдет!

\- Лорд Ариабарт все еще одинок? - неожиданно спросила Неферт.

Франсия чуть не подавилась соком. Одиноким его назвать точно нельзя.

\- Ну...

\- Странно, я уверена, что недостатка в кандидатках у него нет. А он все время один... Грустно, наверное, когда приходится ехать к кузену, чтобы хоть немного побыть в семейной обстановке.

Франсия подозрительно посмотрела Неферт в глаза. Она же не знает?

Бианка с энтузиазмом взмахнула ложечкой:

\- Франсия, дорогая, тебе надо родить. Тогда лорд Жуслан живо объяснит лорду Ариабарту, в чем преимущества семейной жизни.

\- Пока что рано, - улыбнулась Франсия, с трудом сдерживая дрожь ужаса. У нее на руках и так два кузена, если к ним прибавится еще и ребенок... - Вот если бы они рождались уже десятилетними...

\- Ну где же вы возьмете десятилетнего ребенка, чтобы клан это принял?

Франсия перевела разговор на другую тему.

Еще только не хватало, чтобы Бианка внушила Аджиману мысль о необходимости появления на свет княжеских наследников! Хотя Жуслан все равно делает только то, что хочет... Ну, или то, что хочет она...

***

Вернувшись домой, Франсия швырнула сумочку на стол в гостиной и упала на ближайшее кресло.

\- Что с тобой? Ариабарт всегда появлялся неожиданно - плохая привычка, от которой Франсия пыталась его отучить. А Жуслан смеялся, что это неотъемлемое качество хорошего стратега.

\- Голова болит! - огрызнулась Франсия.

Ариабарт привычно запаниковал.

\- Принести тебе что-нибудь?

Франсия прикрыла глаза и страдальчески вздохнула.

\- Лучше сделай мне массаж...

В итоге вокруг нее весь вечер суетились оба князя. Франсия наблюдала за ними, время от времени прося чего-нибудь, и думала, что ей повезло больше всех.

Она вспомнила предложение Бианки "найти кого-нибудь лорду Ариабарту" и негодующе фыркнула. Еще чего не хватало! Это Жуслан с Ариабартом с детства привыкли всем делиться друг с другом. А она, Франсия, была единственным ребенком. И привыкла, что все игрушки доставались ей.


End file.
